


Normal

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan comes full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for every episode through "The End of the World As We Knew It".

It's not supposed to be like this. Aidan knows that if he knows nothing else. He wasn't supposed to end up living with a ghost. He especially wasn't supposed to end up living with a werewolf. They're supposed to be mortal (or immortal, as the case may be) enemies. But he is. As senseless as it is it's also, somehow, right. Of course, a lot of what his days, and nights, consist of nowadays is nothing like what he expected.

 

It's crazy and yet he can't imagine it any other way. Like when Sally smiles after moving things with her thoughts he wishes he could hug her just because. And when Josh looks him in the eyes to tell him that Ray, his creator, is gone he actually feels relieved. No longer like a jealous lover. He should be unhappy for his sake. For a little while his friend wasn't so alone. He should be able to say he's sorry and mean it. But he isn't. He's glad to have his Josh back. The younger man had eventually broken down and given him the details of their split. Tenderness had filled him and he'd considered taking him into his arms. Only instead of saying any these things or pulling him close he allowed himself to nod his thanks.

 

It's just that Aidan is so old he should know better by now. He should know to walk away before getting too attached. But Josh needs him. He and Sally both need him in a way Bishop never will. Because they're sincere. They have a genuine desire to see him, talk to him, be with him. There's no ulterior motive with them and he'd forgotten what that felt like. Even with his own maker, his old coven, he has never been as free to be himself as he is with them.

 

"You do realize staring into the fridge as hard as you are won't turn any of that food into blood, right?" Speak of the devil...

 

"Yes, Josh, I'm well aware of that. Thanks for pointing it out." The thing is, he's already smiling when he pulls his head out of the fridge, just from hearing his voice.

 

Josh is wearing worn jeans and a hoodie and Aidan can't help noticing that the white t-shirt he's wearing underneath is poking out at the bottom. His fingers itch to tuck it in for him. He doesn't feel the cold when he goes outside but he knows it's windy enough to whistle around the house and Josh may be a wolf but he's still human enough to get sick.

 

"You should tuck your shirt in. It's cold today."

 

"I didn't know you watched the Weather Channel, Aidan," Josh teases.

 

Aidan smirks. It's the best he can do when fighting another smile he feels coming on. "Why do I put up with you again?"

 

"Because I'm adorable?"

 

Josh grins and grabs a banana, waving it on his way out the door. He watches the orderly from the window as the wind whips up the hem of the hoodie. He pulls his arms in close to his sides, visibly shivering. Aidan shakes his head and pretends not to think, 'I told you so...' It occurs to him that he keeps trying to protect Josh from the world, that he treats him like family. He just doesn't know what to do about it. What's worse, he doesn't know if he wants to. Mainly he hopes Sally isn't around to catch him grinning like a fool.


End file.
